Tristeza Desgaste
Tristeza Desgaste '''(lit, Spanish for Sadness Worn) is the main love-intrest of Bailarin Mareado. She is also a powerful Arrancar, wishing to shelter Bailarin from the pain she has felt in her past, as well as protecting her from any foes. Those specifically being, Nori Haruo, Ardiente Serenata, and Bailarin's Brother. This is due to her mis-trust of others. Over the years after the events of the Hell Tournament, she and Bailarin went on to adopt Adalina Mareado. For her powerful Hierro, she has been called ''Ieroenjeru ''(lit, Japanease for The Hierro Angel, イエロエンジェル) This has been stated to Tereya Seishou in combat, and Bailarin calling her this as a nick-name of sorts. Appearance Tristeza looks like that of a young woman, in her lower 20's, beautiful, with a cute flare to her. Her hair is a peach, short, bangs hanging around the front and sides of her face. Tristeza's body is thin and her skin is sun-kissed white. Her lips a light pink, and her eyes a deep abyssal red. The remnents of her Hollow-Mask, a bone colored flower sits upon her head like a circlet. Her body is adorned with a detailed white dress. Holding her attractive frame. Designs of red going on the collar, sides, and under the bottom of the dress. A band appears on her left arm, metal, used for holding up the remainder of the left sleeve. Across her waist is two tight sashes, black lines going down the left of them. A red Kanji appearing on the middle, surronded by dazzling details. Underneath the dress is a small plain white shirt, barely reaching past the top of her thighs, revealing a high amount of the top of her legs, to which she does purposely. Two large boots, reach up to slightly above her knees, laced up to the top, red lines etching the end of them, pulling the eyes. On both her hands, are white gripping gloves, reaching up to below the elbows. A braclet-band on the left wrist, two sashes falling down on both. Her Zanpakuto is usually held in the scroll like addition on the back or her waist. Personality Tristeza has a very collected personality. Basic and average, she is astute, seductive, cunning, and has a sense of command around her. Tristeza has shown deceny, and kindness towards Bailarin, albeit, this is a lucky feat, as Tristeza rarely shows such emotions to others. To others, Tristeza has an air of ignorance and snide attitude, thinking that she is just flirty, or being sarcastic. Upon meeting Bailarin, their first meeting was sorrow filled for her. Bailarin had been grieved by the recent events of Hell, leading up to Ardiente breaking up with Bailarin over petty reasons, shattering her heart. Tristeza picked up the pieces, mending her back together, warming her back up, showing generosity and gentleness. Finding a kindred soul, they bonded. Bailarin had changed from that point on, being more quiet and reserved around others, only being her true self around Tristeza and occasionally Nori or Envy. Tristeza showed accaptance of her friends, although this is limited, as Tristeza must know someone for longer periods of time to trust. Her love to Bailarin is gentle, albeit, she has shown a very lust-filled side, and uses her seductive wiles to cause Bailarin to blush or feel nervous, as Tristeza does get some amusement out of this form of 'torture'. Upon meeting Ardiente, Tristeza has shown bitter hatred, and pity. Hatred towards her for breaking Bailarin so harshly, and pity, because she had let something beautiful slip through her finger-tips. Their talk... and eventual fight, has led them to becoming enemies and rivals. Due to the fact that Ardiente hates losing, and hates people that take what she has, or once 'had'. In combat, she has shown malice and cunning. Unallowing of her opponents to get her on edge. Doing quite the opposite, she sees verbal insults, or 'jabs' at a person, to be a desperate attempt to getting one off guard. A poor attempt to her, she finds this funny and enjoys the remarks they make. Feigning hurt, fearful, or angry emotions, she gets the enemy off-guard, with the 'feigned' act of pain or suffering. Being astute, she can learn the enemies tricks and ways of acting quickly, realising why they do something, or their cycle/pattern or attack. At a foe, Tristeza finds ultimate enjoyment, knowing too well that she has the edge, or that they will eventually crumble, their own words empty to her ears, and to the wind. In a relationship, Tristeza is loyal and caring. As she has shown to Bailarin multiple times, showing a strong sense of possessiveness. Her love for Bailarin, and her own desire of wanting to meet new people, allows for easy conversation, and allowing Bailarin's friends to be near her, unlike Ardiente, whom previously dis-allowed such connections, and was the result of their breaking-up. History Not much is known of Tristeza's history as a Hollow, only the bits and pieces. As Bailarin left Hell, Tristeza was in the Human-World, to which slowly, Bailarin made her way to a small town, looking for a way to drown her sorrows in despair and liquor, the easiest solution she could find. Tristeza met her several times at said bar, eventually talking to her, and so on, even following Bailarin to her place to figure out her sadness. To which she did. Tristeza got to know Bailarin, and soon confronted her about these self-destructive acts, to which Bailarin told, and poured out her souls worries and thoughts to her. It didn't take long, and the two were together. During the time they are currently together, Ardiente was confronted, and Bailarin and her soon went afterwards to find Nori, for old times sake for Bailarin. This was cut short, and Tereya, who was in possession of Hollow Tereya, attacked Envy, and was forced to defend her. Tristeza attacked her, and failed in their battle against her. In the end result, Nori broke Bailarin, and Tristeza is once again, found with the duty of trying to pick up what's left of her mind and emotions. Synopsis Mareado-Haruo Saga Wages Paid, Relaxation Earned Divine Fun of Two Friends Newborn Disaster Anarchist Ballet Abilities Tristeza's Stats '''Weapon Master: '''As a master tracker and skilled Arrancar, she has learned to trust in her bladed Zanpakuto, using it to a merciless effect, slicing and tearing at the opponent's flesh and bone if they ventured too close within melee distance. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: In hand-to-hand combat, Tristeza has learned to slay her enemies with quick effect. Showing expert skill in cooperative combos and uniting efforts to take down a single target, this being specifically in packs, hunting groups, or with Bailarin. Master of Sonido: The Arrancar equivilant of the Shinigami Flash Step, she has mastered this, proving blinding speeds, going as far as to reappear and appear in a matter of moments. This is proven to Ardiente, as Tristeza used a combination of Sonido and hand-to-hand combat, her astonishing speeds ripping the enemy apart, and adding the speed to her kicks and fist strikes, to shatter bone, and rip through defenses, if they can react in time to place them up. Reaching a speed, a peak reached, her mastery of Sonido has lead her to the amplified use of; Gemelos Sonido, it allows her to create clone-like afterimages of herself. Up to six clones can be created using this technique. Bala: The color of Tristeza's Bala is green, with a black outline. The strength of her Bala is somewhat weaker, and less powerful then Bailarin's, she uses her other strengths to compensate. Tristeza may also produce spear, blade, and needle like Bala, in addition to the normal sphreical version. Cero: The color of Tristeza's Cero is turqoise with a black or white outline . The strength of her Cero is powerful, and she can then, by absorbing all of the oxygen in the area, amplify her own Cero's power, causing a greater, larger in scale, and more explosive Cero. Her Cero is produced from her tongue, and in her Segunda Etapa, from her visor. By absorbing the oxygen in a vacuum into her mouth, she has created her own personal technique, tripling a Cero's power; the Vacío Cero. Medium Level Hierro: At regular level, Tristeza has an average Hierro, taking basic damage, and decreasing the over all wounds she recieves. In her Segunda Etapa and Resureccion, she has shown to have the most powerful Hierro out of any Arrancar or Vizard. Extroidinary Pesquisa: As most Arrancar possess Pesquisa, so does Tristeza, albeit, she has shown to have a momentus Pesquisa, being able to finely pin-point a target, accurately, going as far to find them specifically in a building, and if they are attempting to hide their spiritual signature. Amongst these other two bonuses is another, a large scale version, being able to track targets within 100 miles. High Spiritual Power: Tristeza's powerful level of Spiritual Energy ranking amongst powerful members, going up to an Espada ranking Arrancar. Her spiritual power being a cyan color. Regeneration: Tristeza shares the basic ability to regenerate her wounds and injuries, this is an average level of healing, and is not above the average Hollow or Shinigami. Tracking Skills: Amongst her many skills learned, she has taken it upon herself to teach herself the art of tracking and hunting. Zanpakuto Desfibradora (lit, Spanish for Shredder) is the Zanpakuto of Tristeza Desgaste. Desfibradora is a Wind-Type Zanpakuto. The appearance of the Zanpakuto, is a large bladed fan. The blades are six, long and wide, going from one side of the fan to the other. Smaller blades are found inbetween these larger ones. Details etch the sixth blade of the fan, an intriqitue design. *'Resureccion: ' The release command for Desfibradora is Diosa Llorar ''(lit, Spanish for Goddess Cry) by doing so, Tristeza's body changes and shifts. Her spiritual energy being seen as hundreds of feathers. A newly emerged being is now revealed. Her skin turns a pale pink, her eyes become hollow and white. Large overlaying linked shoulder pads cover her neck and surronding body-parts. Golden lines streaking the outer parts. A cloth coif extends over her head and face. Extending down the sides of her face. A beak comes out the front, giving it a bird like grace. Her hair grown long, and pouring out in a pony-tail on the back of her head. A short tank top covers the sides over waist, the tip of her thighs, and chest, a opening in the stomach, revealing her naval and ribs. Tristeza's legs become encroached by large metal plated sabatons, spiked and gouged at the knee-caps. Ferocious and cruel looking, these leg-guards go down to her feet, and are tipped at the end of the toes. Coming out of the shoulders, are long pancho like sleeves, rigged with thorns and teeth. The back of her shirt had a large opening on the lower base of the spine, revealing additional skin. The gloves she once had are now steel, clawed and boney in visage. Her Zanpakuto morphs into a large crescent blade, ripping spikes layering the inside, looking as if half a chakram. Once in this form, Tristeza may create blades of slicing wind, and powerful decapitating slices added to her attacks. *'Cuerpo Salpicar: (lit, Spanish for Blood Splatter) by manipulating her spiritual energy, Tristeza begins to emit vibrating wind around a certain object, centering pressure around it. This may be used on a inanimate object, emitting enough vibrations can crumble, be crushed, or shatter in an explosion. This may also be used on a person's body part, enough vibrations shaking the body, causing nausia, dizziness, and if enough is applied, may break bone. The more concentrated the energy, the more powerful of the effects is produced. *'Triturar: '(lit, Spanish for Pulverize) Forming a strong 'blanket' of air above the enemy, she will bring it down, pulling whatever enemy she is facing to her level, or to the ground base, preventing them from leaping or moving. Triturar may also be used to a higher extent, filling the air with concentrated pressure, crushing and decimating whatever is underneath the blanket of lethal air. This has been shown to utterly destroy stone buildings, and even ones lined with steel supports, an awe inspiring feat for a Wind Zanpakuto. *'Golondrina: '(lit, Spanish for Swallow) By placing her spiritual energy around her, Tristeza creates a field of repulsion, rejecting any spiritual presence sent towards her, reflecting and averting damaging attacks and entities. This extends to other beings, the stronger the attack or spiritually powerful person, the easier it is to reflect or 'bounce' off the transparent and transluscent field. Entirely defensive, she can negate many an attack. This is limiting, and can only be held for certain amounts of time. Preventing long uses. Also, Golondrina, may sense and 'feel' weaker attacks, and lesser spiritual power, but it may not repulse them, meaning smaller and more precise attacks, may penetrate this protection. *'Codorniz: '(lit, Spanish for Quail) Forming her spiritual energy into the air, she tightens and constricts needles of 'air' unto her arms. This can be sent out by a simple wave of the hand, or a strong motion. The number of needles she can send off varies from the motion and desired thought in mind. The needles may penetrate flesh, and cause a pin-point wound to the enemy, going through, and out the other side of the foe. These needles may also have concentrated pressure in them, giving them an explosive effect, sending destructive precise waves of air outward from the epicenter of the explosion. This can knock back foes, splinter wood, damage stone, and even scratch Hierro. These needles will remain with her til 'dismissed' or whenever she let's the energy evaporate. As long as she has a supply of spiritual energy, and air, Tristeza may continuesly fuel her ammo supply of needles. *'Buitre: '(lit, Spanish for Vulture) By concentrating the spiritual energy, and manipulating it's components, Tristeza may emulate a scent into the wind, this can be as unoticable as a scent only a tracking dog could pick up, or as powerful as for many within a large radius could sense easily. The scents vary, and have different effects. They may simply form hallucinations into the opponent's mind, creating blurry vision and a strong shift in their equilibrium. A horrid stench may also form into the air, causing pain, watering of the eyes, and even if powerful enough, knock out an opponent into unconciousness. A good way to track, she may coat the enemy in a certain scent on a frequency she may only smell, allowing her to easily hunt an enemy, and keep track of their location in battle, this allows for easier use of Pesquisa. The last scent she can create in the air is an attractive odor into the air, causing them to be subconciously drawn to a location, person, or it may be strong as someone becoming easily overpowered by the mind effecting energy, and cause them enter a state of estacy, losing control, feeling emotions of granduer, or lack of judgement. The strength and level that she may use Buitre, is varying on her spiritual energy output. *'Petirrojo: '(lit, Spanish for Robin) Conjuring a strong wind, will send lashes of wind around her, as a hybrid form of defense and offense, she may use these 'whips'/'chains' of air, to brutally pound away at her enemy, knocking them back, or even going as far as to break through bone in a single blow. The noted thing about this ability, is that Petirrojo is visibile, tinted with the color of her spiritual energy. The sad thing is the reaction time of this ability, inhibiting, the whips will respond slowly, and must all be controlled at the same time, preventing her from losing focus, or formulating battle plans. *'Resurrecion: Segunda Etapa: '(resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage.") to release this state, Tristeza must state the following, Soy la diosa verdadera ''(lit, Spanish for I Am The True Goddess) After releasing, her body molds from the form she once possessed, her Hierro, gaining several layers, the defense heightened. Her body morphs drastically, no skin visible afterwards, the armor now clinging to her. Her coif is replaced by a plated visor, similiar in appearance to a welder's or knight's helm. Two horns produced out of the back of this. Two wings grow on her back, covered with protective metal, her feathers themselves bladed, much like the fan she once possessed. Her shoulder pads gone, now leaving small hugging pauldurons. Three gems appear on her, one on her fore-head, one above her breasts, and one below the breasts, slightly above the ribs. Overlaying gloves emerge on her hands and arms, they themselves jagged and ripping. Chasted plating goes over the stomach, groin, hips, and legs. Leaving no room for weakness or targeted weak-points. Her boots are flared, a single pike jutting out each of the calves. Her boots are now heavy and laden with armor, three talons emulate from them, these adding deadly edge to her Bala. The Zanpakuto that was once fan and then chakram, is replaced with a crusader's double-edged broad sword, a golden hilt guard, and red lacing underneath the guard. *'Resurrecion Special Ability: All of Tristeza's previous abilities are amplified strongly. They seem to grow stronger, and are easier to preform. Tristeza may also 'float' to an extent in this from due to the wings and use of passive spiritual energy. Alongside, her Cero now forms out of her visor screen. *'Búho Maldición: '(lit, Spanish for Owl Curse) By draining air around her, Tristeza will begin to cause the air in the area to slowly dwindle away to nothingness, halting oxygen flow, and preventing further intake of air supply. This will become stronger and more effective over duration, as the enemy lacks oxygen, will lose conciousness, strength, reflexes, and eventually to an ultimate result: death. This may reach a large radius, and is one of Tristeza's strongest offensive abilities. This ability is consistant and passive, only need a simple command to give it off. *'Águila Bendición: '(lit, Spanish for Eagle Blessing) By absorbing a crystal of the five crystals on her body, Tristeza will increase her rate of regeneration. Healing major injuries and minor damage done to her Hierro. Albeit, this is limited, and upon using the fifth crystal, will lose conciousness. A bonus to using this, is that while she has the crystals, she requires no oxygen to live, making breathing null to her. Also, by sacraficing a crystal, she drains the foes oxygen from their blood by a moderate amount. *'Immense Spiritual Power:' Upon releasing the Segunda Etapa, Tristeza's spiritual power becomes menacing and monsterous, a seemingly empty and nearly deppresive. Ardiente faced this form in their battle, and stated that her immense spiritual power was terrifying to behold. To which she felt the full wrath of. *'Immense Hierro:' Upon reaching this form, Tristeza's body is now incased in layers of Hierro, her physical defense reaches the pinnacle amongst other Vizards and Arrancars, because of this, Bailarin has dubbed her, The Hierro Angel. Relationships 'Bailarin Mareado: '''Tristeza's relationship with Bailarin is easy to see. A close bond was formed inbetween them, and through this close-friendship led to love. They tend to downplay this, as Bailarin is quiet and more reserved after the incident with Ardiente. Tristeza remains silent about it due to her loyalty to Bailarin, unwanting to harm her out of kindness sake. Tristeza seems to be quite possessive and protective of Bailarin, showing no remorse against others who would insult her verbally, or assault her in combat, or conversation in any manner. 'Ardiente Serenata: 'Tristeza's relationship is that of a rivalry, showing utter hatred and dislike of the Arrancar, Tristeza finds pity and humor in Ardiente's choices and acts. Edgeing her on, Ardiente and Tristeza eventually met in combat, and the brutal conflict commenced. Tristeza emerged the victor, and Ardiente the defeated, Ardiente hasn't been seen since, but it has been assumed that she has left to train... to prove who is stronger the next time they face eachother. Quotes ''"You are beginning to bore me." "Please, I'm alluring, and powerful, what more could a woman ask for?" "I'm not being cruel, it's called be truthful." "Dear Bailarin, I won't let anyone harm you, and I can assure you... that if I do that. No one will ever have you again either." "You are mine only." ''(To Bailarin about being her girl-friend) ''"Destiny is a load of bull, it's just something to drive idiots forward, and fools to their imminant demise." "Don't ever come close to Bailarin again... you had your chance, you lost it." ''(To Ardiente) ''"Killing people... is like taking candy from a baby. It's easy, fun, and hard to resist." Trivia *Tristeza Desgaste is left-handed. *Tristeza Hobbies include: Reading horror novels, Gardening, and being the center of attention. *Tristeza's favorite foods include: Oranges, Lemons, and Limes. Her least favorites being, Eggs, Turkey, and Carrots. **Tristeza loves: Bailarin, humorous people, and sunny days. **Tristeza hates: Ardiente, constant nagging, and being bored. **Tristeza is Chiroptophobic: The fear of bats. *Tristeza wishes to fight: Ardiente Serenata. *Tristeza's theme is: Sandstorm - Trance. *Tristeza's goal is: To free Bailarin from her past sorrows. **Tristeza was my first character to possess a Segunda Etapa. Category:Female Category:Arrancar